Muscle Cars
by BobWhite
Summary: Tony is injured in Vegas and the team must cross jurisdiction and work with the CSI's to find out why this happened. R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Tony has an obsession with cars & everyone knows it. What happens when he goes to Las Vegas for a car show and ends up in the hospital? Was the car show just a decoy to get him away from his team & job? And what happens when the rest of the NCIS team shows up including Abby, Ducky & Mr. Palmer? Will Tony be okay? And can Abby show the CSI's how real forensic work is done & all about?

**The Invite:**

"I am so out of here!"

"Where do you think your going Tony?" _McGee asked._

"I'm taking my vacation days and heading down to Vegas for a car show. A friend of a friend invited me and well, you know me. See all of you in two weeks!" _Tony yelled as he grabbed his stuff and headed out towards the elevator just as Director Sheppard and Gibbs walked into the office._

"Where is Tony going?" _Gibbs asked._

"He said to Vegas for a car show for his vacation. Apparently he is taking two weeks vacation and a friend of a friend invited him down. Something about us knowing him." _Ziva said._

"Yeah, Tony has a fetish with Muscle cars and anything that involves a car. We won't see or hear from him until he gets back from vacation. Come one, we've got a new case. Agent Lee will be taking over for Tony while he is on vacation." _Gibbs said._

"I don't remember hearing about a car show being held in Vegas this time of year." _McGee said._

"What McGee, you think Tony was lying to us about going to a car show so… he just wanted to go to Vegas and leave us all alone here with a few cases while he had some fun didn't he?" _Ziva asked._

"Ziva, McGee wasn't referring to that at all. He, as well as the rest of us, just happens to have to keep up with the car shows just in case Tony decides to take some vacation time off and go gallivanting off to another state to see one of these car shows. Now that you mention it McGee, I don't remember hearing about a car show being held in Vegas during this time of year either." _Director Sheppard said._

"Could it not be a local car show that this friend of friend is hosting? And who does Tony know in Vegas? I've never heard him talk about any friends in Vegas." _Ziva said._

"He does have a lot of friends in the car business. Maybe one of his friends from here moved down there and started in the car business. Oh well, we'll find out when he gets back. What's the case Boss?" _McGee asked._

"A sailor was found dead in the woods of Quantico. He had a spear sticking out of him."

"A spear? Since when do killers spear someone to death?" _Ziva asked._

"You'd be surprised at what people use to kill people now a days Ziva. Grab your gear. Quantico wants this investigation wrapped up quickly and quietly."

"Since when do we do cases quickly and quietly Gibbs?" _Director Sheppard asked._

"Since the Mayor himself asked us to keep this quiet. The sailor was his son."

"So, he doesn't want people to know that his son was speared to death?" _McGee asked._

"Not exactly McGee. His son was part of an online gaming community that regularly reenacted their online playing in real time. His son was supposed to have been the warrior that wielded a spear and a machete that just happens to bee missing."

"What would be the point of taking the machete if the spear is what killed him?" _Agent Lee asked._

"Because, Lee, the machete is what was used to decapitate the boy before he was speared. Now all we have to do is find his missing gonads and we should be good to go with all the body parts."

"Oh, and how many cases do we see that have missing body parts, just for my personal knowledge?"

"Not that many Lee. You really want to know this before going into a murder case?"

"Not particularly; my boyfriend is into that kind of stuff."

"I don't doubt it Lee. Grab your gear and let's go."

The team grabbed their gear and headed out the door just as Tony was boarding his plane for Las Vegas.

What happens when Tony gets to Vegas and finds out there's no car show? Will he be okay? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
